


Розы

by Tasha_Venlit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_Venlit/pseuds/Tasha_Venlit
Summary: Розы, розы... Колючки-шипы кололи не хуже чертовых мыслей.
Relationships: Aleksei Miranchuk/Anton Miranchuk, Aleksei Miranchuk/Fyodor Smolov
Kudos: 1





	Розы

На кухонном столе опять стояла стеклянная ваза. Белые розы, белым пятном выделявшиеся в темной гостиной, мирно выживали в ней. Сквозь полупрозрачное стекло можно было разглядеть их темно-зеленые стебли. Мутноватая вода затрудняла обзор. Леша безумно любил эти розы. Леша вообще любил любые цветы, будь то роза, тюльпан, ромашка... Он следил за ними, ухаживал. Это, пожалуй, было вторым по важности хобби, сразу после футбола. Особенно Леша любил цветы, которые им дарил Федя. И второй этим явно пользовался.

Антон не любил цветы. Он никогда не испытывал к ним сильных светлых чувств, а с недавнего времени вообще перестал их любить. И сейчас, смотря на бутоны, которые освещал луч солнца, у Антона мелькнула мысль сейчас же пойти и выкинуть их. Розы смотрелись так тихо, так спокойно в их с Лешей квартире, что просто не вписывались в мир Антона. Даже полки, уставленные цветами и наградами, на которые медленно оседала серая пыль, выглядели более гармонично, чем эти белые розы.  
В голове Антона был хаос. Смотря на невинные ни в чем цветы, вызывавшие так много воспоминаний, Антон приходил в смятение. Что-то внутри говорило, что так быть не должно. Внутренний голос говорил: "Забудь, Антон! Все, что было, уже не вернуть!"

В комнате вдруг стало светлее. Свет упал на лепестки роз, и те как будто стали белее, прозрачнее. Стали видны тонкие жилки. Стекло вазы засверкало, в нем отразилась скатерть стола. Очертания букета стали четче, появился ли в этих очертаниях смысл, или это Антону так показалось.

Белый цвет стал еще больше нервировать глаз. А ведь когда-то Федя дарил яркие, такие же, как он, красные розы. И по глазам можно было понять все. Тогда еще в голове Антона не мелькала такая важная мысль, тогда еще он не задумывался, почему красные розы. После долгих отлучек были желтые розы, иногда даже мелькали розовые букеты. Розы, розы... Колючки-шипы кололи не хуже чертовых мыслей. А ведь как все было просто...

За окном туча закрыла солнце. Сверкавшая ваза как будто потускнела. Что-то зашуршало, отвлекая от мыслей.

Вспомнился тот вечер. Та глупая вечеринка в клубе, танцы, алкоголь... В голову ударила музыка, счастье от недавней победы. В голове был пьяный Федя, Леша, уснувший где-то в уголке. Свет, яркими вспышками ослеплявший глаза. Громкий смех, музыка, разговоры...

Тогда Антон спросил у Феди, почему тот дарит розы. И почему такие? В конце концов, Антон не обдумывал этот вопрос, пьяный мозг выдал эту фразу случайно. Антон хотел посмеяться, потому что знал причину, розы - любимые цветы брата. Федя, ничего не соображающий, заплетающимся языком пробормотал что-то, из чего парень понял только это:

\- ...розы, розы... они такие, да... матери моей особенно в них нравится значение... она говорила, что желтые олицетворяют ревность, поэтому выкидывала их... розовые были символами нежной любви, синие - тайной симпатии... но больше всего маме нравились красные, да... розы горячей, страстной любви...

Федя тихо уснул, а Антону показалось, что так быстро он не трезвел ни разу в жизни. Он быстро начал вспоминать моменты, когда Федя дарил розы. Да, все ситуации, все моменты... все складывалось в одну картинку. В мыслях был полный раздрай, ему казалось, что для того нет объективных причин. Резкие колючие подозрения засели под кожей. Казалось, что ему, малолетнему юнцу, впервые показали реальную жизнь. Резко накатила усталость.

А потом было утро. Федя не помнил половину вечеринки, не помнил, как уснул. Федя вел себя так же, как обычно, но только сейчас Антон начал замечать это. Легкие прикосновения, шепот прямо в ухо, подзатыльники... и не то чтоб ревность, просто легкая грусть отразилась на его лице тогда. Федя, лучший друг, и он. Антон такого не ожидал.

Не то чтоб он был против. Просто его брат - Леша, маленький Леша!- был его. Их отношения давно вышли за рамки братских, такие отношения были слишком крепки, сильны и не нужны никому третьему. Антон, возможно, даже был бы рад, встречайся Леша с Федей, но понимал, что их связь уже никто не разорвет...

Розы все так же стояли перед Антоном. Розы, розы... один завядший лепесток медленно оторвался от бутона и, как-то неровно, косо, нервно, упал на стол. Там, внизу, накопилось уже много лепестков. Их трудно заметить, пока смотришь на бутоны...

После тренировки Антон отправил брата в магазин, а сам пошел к Феде. Надо было поговорить.

Тихий угол, безлюдный. Да и не ходит здесь никто. Федя смотрел на Антона, медленно тускнея. Да, понял. Да, сохранит тайну. Да, не будет расстраиваться. Да, лучшие друзья. Прощальным подарком были белые розы. Антон долго не мог понять их значения. А потом понял. Принятие. Смирение.

Антон вздохнул. Он и не заметил, что задержал дыхание. На кухне закипел чайник. Послышался щелчок. По квартире разлился теплый аромат чая. В комнату, немного шаркая тапочками, зашел Леша.

\- Эй, братец, чай пить идешь?

И все встало на свои места.


End file.
